


well, of course i've tried lavender

by archekoeln



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Crack, GabeNath Reverse Bang, GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020, Hawkyura, Minor Chat Noir/Ladybug, Out of Character Gabriel Agreste, Paris ships it, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Social Media, Vague Canon Timeline?, definitely post S3, except that there's vague hints that they don't fully ostracize Chloe after the Miracle Queen, other characters not mentioned in tags because they have few lines as it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archekoeln/pseuds/archekoeln
Summary: K O E L N @archekoelnyou think, i didn’t know mayura was the type to resort to something like this? but you’re wrong, because now you’re being carried like a sack of potatoes above paris and, 3/11K O E L N @archekoelnwell, the view’s nice and all but you’re also in the arms of a villain??? 4/11K O E L N @archekoelnyou also think, how is she so strong??? because you know you aren’t as light as a feather (haha i’m funny) and her arms are skinny af, but you know, magic i guess 5/11orAn online thread about Mayura sparks something in Gabriel.And as her boss (and friend, and villainous partner, and her something), isn't it his job to… to do what exactly? Well, even he doesn't know.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69
Collections: GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a piece for the [gabenath reverse bang 2020!](https://gabenathreversebang.tumblr.com)
> 
> i would have said social media au but it's... not. a social media fic maybe? a fair bit. :) [inspired from art by midnight-mermaid!](https://midnight-mermaid.tumblr.com/post/636684298769104897/story-well-of-course-ive-tried-lavender-author)
> 
> you can find the masterpost [right here.](https://telmes.tumblr.com/post/636684482921086976/well-of-course-ive-tried-lavender)
> 
> this is best read on a pc rather than mobile with creator's style on! credits for all codes modified/used + some of the images will be linked at the end notes! it's a bit of a list so that's where they'll be.
> 
> title is from september is a weary month by yasmin belkhyr.

K O E L N  
@archekoeln

so, imagine if you will: you're minding your own business, filming for a project on the rooftop of le grand paris when #MAYURA shows up and basically takes you hostage. like, she lands in front of you, stares, 1/11

6:34 PM · JAN XX 20XX

* * *

**1.3K** Retweets **981** Quote Tweets **8.2K** Likes

* * *

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

and just pulls you from the project that will cost you your final grade for the semester 2/11

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

you think, i didn’t know mayura was the type to resort to something like this? but you’re wrong, because now you’re being carried like a sack of potatoes above paris and, 3/11

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

well, the view’s nice and all but you’re also in the arms of a villain??? 4/11

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

you also think, how is she so strong??? because you know you aren’t as light as a feather (haha i’m funny) and her arms are skinny af, but you know, magic i guess 5/11

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

you see lb and cn following and you know you’ll be saved!! but they’re also shouting at mayura to let you go and ofc, the first thing you think of is NO I DON’T WANT TO PLUMMET TO MY DEATH 6/11

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

you also also think she might drop you because she stops at this little chimney?? (it’s cute someone drew hearts all over it) that you might be let go so she can run away while lb and cn save you?? 7/11

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

she doesn’t though, but a sentimonster does appear and distracts lb and cn long enough for her (and you) to get away 8/11

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

but god, you also also also think, what the heck is she going to do to you? are you really going to be a hostage? did hawkmoth tell her to just, take a random stranger to bring back to their secret lair?? 9/11

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

are you going to have to fight a supervillain?? or two??? or akumas???? 10/11

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

hnnnnnnnnnnng tune in next time because my brain is still processing stuff 11/11

* * *

K O E L N  
@archekoeln

i’m done processing stuff. also, that’s me. i’m the you that i’ve been talking about. i still can’t believe i got napped by a villain 1/5

 _[Photo: A poor, unsuspecting Parisian posing for a selfie, victory sign and all, never realizing the blurry Mayura in the background.]_

8:45 PM · JAN XX 20XX

* * *

**2.6K** Retweets **3.1K** Quote Tweets **7.2K** Likes

* * *

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

ok, sure!! i got taken (out of nowhere, by surprise!!) and sure, she’s a villain!! but she also uses perfume!! it was nice 2/5

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

lavender? kinda like #GABRIEL‘s eau de lavande?? 3/5

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

ngl that's kinda cute for some reason tho 4/5

* * *

K O E L N  
Replying to @archekoeln

but, but d-don’t ask…. don’t ask why i know 5/5

* * *

K O E L N  
@archekoeln

oh yea. here's this too.

 _[Thumbnail: A black screen.]_

8:45 PM · JAN XX 20XX

* * *

**23K** Retweets **22.4K** Quote Tweets **26.7K** Likes

* * *

The first few seconds of the video is a black screen, the sounds muffled.

And then—

Mayura’s voice is heard, if only barely, through the static and the background noise, and the hand that is mistakenly gripping the microphone tight. Discreetly, Mayura’s ‘hostage’ loosens their hold on their phone and raises it just a bit, catching the villainess on camera as she begins speaking to her open fan. 

_ “I said I’m fine, Hawkmoth. Please, don’t try to leave the lair,”  _ she huffs, but then immediately sighs.  _ “I’m fine. I apologize for earlier. Of course. I’ve lost them. Hopefully. Yes. I’m coming home,” _ Mayura says, pausing in between each sentence, exasperated (and maybe even a little fond, with how her forehead is crinkling as the tiniest smile appears on her face).

_ “Holy shit—” _ The poor, poor ‘hostage’ says. It is loud enough that Mayura lifts her head and blinks, slow and deliberate, because she realizes that someone is listening in on her conversation

Despite being behind the camera, her ‘hostage’ gulps audibly.

The video cuts just as Ladybug’s voice echoes in the background.

_ ”Let them go, Mayura!” _

* * *

So,  _ apparently, _ Mayura smells like lavenders.

People probably, already,  _ assumed  _ as much. At least the color is  _ about _ right; a light purple stark across her skin and a dark blue covering everything up. Or almost everything— there is still that front slit that provides him (and, in retrospect, Paris) a view of her legs, as thin and as smooth as they are.

(Not that  _ that _ matters in the discussion chronicling Mayura’s apparent scent, but the thought forces itself inside Gabriel’s head.)

(He needs to stop thinking about it.)

(Really.)

He wonders, strictly for the thought of it (mind you), how she can smell like flowers when she is often jumping across the rooftops of Paris, clinging to concrete chimneys and sweeping through the dusty sky. A day's worth of evading the heroes ought to flush her of that floral scent, just like any other person outside for far too long, as loathe as he is to admit. 

Hawkmoth has never  _ really  _ taken an interest in finding out just how the Miraculous helps in this certain situation, because besides the fact that he has much more important things to think about, it does feel inappropriate for him to even consider. 

Just the thought of it might be grounds for a complaint to HR— not that  _ anyone  _ is above the two villains of Paris, nor do they have an HR to complain to, to begin with.

Now, their civilian identities, however, are a different story entirely. Gabriel is Nathalie’s boss, and in most things, he towers above her. And while they are friends first before he is her superior, that doesn’t hold much water if Nathalie decides that he is toeing the line between professional and not. 

Considering the dual roles they play though, the years of friendship that they are carrying on their backs, and then, the months of villainy that have progressed between them against Paris— well, he supposes that what little professionalism for what should be for  _ work  _ and  _ the company  _ has already been thrown out the window a long while back.

_ Defenestrated, _ he scoffs, is an idiotic word.

It explains a bit though.

But, back to the point, because, _ Hawkmoth, there are like-minded individuals who would also like to inquire as to how your partner keeps that floral scent on her, _ reads one comment— as if addressing it to him will answer all their questions. As if they assume him to peruse through the banalities of the common man.

He has  _ people _ for that.

(It’s Nathalie.)

Really though, he only finds  _ the  _ question stuck in his head when it starts to trend on social media or, in all actuality, only through the local news after one of their reporters catches one of the patrolling superheroes just to ask them. 

On live television. 

Alright.

So, it’s days after the whole ordeal of Mayura  _ almost _ getting caught when Paris first watches the bizarre broadcast. The post itself is only a few days old. Comments are still pouring from all over Paris and the thread starter is instantly shot to the weird, culty fame that the internet provides its inhabitants that Gabriel has no thoughts of ever invading.

He had been unfortunately watching the broadcast alongside Nathalie. The red blooming across her cheeks at Nadja Chamack’s brazen questions help little with Gabriel’s growing curiosity. It must feel mortifying, being the center of attention because of something so, as Adrien eloquently put it, cringe.

The thought of threatening the person who posted that thread in the first place, shoving unneeded stress on an already, thoroughly, stressed-out individual, crosses his mind during the whole ten minutes of Mlle. Chamack’s “interview” with Ladybug.

Even the young heroine is embarrassed. That was, at least, some form of vindication for him. He thinks about akumatizing Mlle. Chamack again, as revenge, because poor Nathalie might lose it the more the reporter talks about Mayura. 

The questions come and are asked with all the sense of gossiping hens who’ve taken to a scandal that he even wonders if this should be on live television in the first place.

And yet the funniest thing about all of this (but really, using the word  _ funny  _ is subjective, because this is anything  _ but _ ) is the public’s opinion.

Because reception of the, now viral, thread is mostly positive. Positive! As if Mayura isn’t a villain who ordered a vicious sentimonster for the heroes to fight only hours before! As though she hasn’t been allied with Hawkmoth, who went ahead and ravaged the city for two stupid jewels! As though she hasn’t caused enough mayhem on her own to warrant the ire and fear that Paris tends to heap on Hawkmoth’s back instead.

Is it because of what she looks like? Gabriel won’t fault her for being aesthetically pleasing to the eye— he could have used that during his own first appearance but owning to the fact that he hadn’t realized that the glamour of magic could cover up even the most obvious traits of a Miraculous holder had prompted him to pick the silver cowl instead of a normal eye mask like all the other holders.

And if one ever looked at Mayura and Nathalie side by side, they would instantly realize that they were one and the same. 

Or, at least, that’s what Gabriel can see. But he might be biased because he  _ knows  _ who Mayura is.

That is beside the point.

There really is little Gabriel can do, other than watch as Nathalie slowly succumbs to the terror known as… being  _ known. _

“Nathalie,” Gabriel calls out, eyes trained at his assistant as she buries her head underneath a whole pile of fabric.

She doesn’t acknowledge him (and while that would earn his ire, all it does is gather a flurry of concern, as rare as it is, for her), and she instead burrows deeper into her head-shaped hole. Gabriel doesn’t fault her for that, and really, that concern starts to bloom into pity, stark across his chest, at the way Nathalie is poorly handling this issue.

Well,  _ Mayura’s _ issue. But regardless.

“Of all the things,” Nathalie moans, ignorant of the creases on Gabriel’s brows at her form. From where he stood, he can see that she has bunched up all the excess silk fabrics he has been working with at the foot of her desk, while the other pile that he assumes he gathered on her own from the storeroom (velvet, the  _ bad _ kind), surrounded her head. 

She must be  _ that _ distraught to even let velvet touch her skin. He knows how she  _ hates _ velvet.

This was worse than he initially thought.

* * *

emi wants sum juice @dollying  
Replying to @archekoeln

how do you know what her perfume is

10:16 PM · JAN XX 20XX

* * *

**41** Retweets **213** Likes

* * *

* * *

K O E L N @archekoeln  
Replying to @dollying

who doesn’t know what gabriel smells like

* * *

K O E L N @archekoeln  
Replying to @dollying

wait no

* * *

K O E L N @archekoeln  
Replying to @dollying

that didn't come out right!!!!!

Chichichichichi @chichiriri  
Replying to @archekoeln

ii dont wanna say i stan but………..

10:45 PM · JAN XX 20XX

* * *

**42** Retweets **56** Likes

* * *

* * *

K O E L N @archekoeln  
Replying to @chichiriri

pls say sike

* * *

Chichichichichi @chichiriri  
Replying to @archekoeln

TOO LATE

queen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ @imperatrice  
Replying to @archekoeln

H-How did it feel? How did you survive??

12:21 AM · JAN XX 20XX

* * *

**21** Retweets **89** Likes

* * *

* * *

K O E L N @archekoeln  
Replying to @imperatrice

SHRUG EMOJI SHRUG EMOJI I am asking the same question my friend

i am a small, strange, lil' @asciaroha  
Replying to @archekoeln

Isn’t Eau de Lavande based on her though? Like, that’s kinda super on the nose I guess. 

10:16 PM · JAN XX 20XX

* * *

**87** Retweets **322** Likes

* * *

* * *

K O E L N @archekoeln  
Replying to @asciaroha

wait…. y wait wait wait 

* * *

There is still one thing he  _ has _ to know.

(Not really, but the curiosity of it is eating at him and if there is one thing that Gabriel despises, it is not fully knowing.)

Does Nathalie really smell like  _ Eau de Lavande _ ? 

The whole collection is his attempt to earn praises from the public, as did most of the French houses with their own collections circling around the superheroes and supervillains of Paris. His head perfume creator (a Mlle. Cerise), with invaluable input from him of course, sought to have their own, one that couldn’t compare.

Thus, the  _ Miraculeuse  _ Collection.

Now, days later, he didn’t think it would bring him to this point.

Yes. Days later, the sales of GABRIEL’s  _ Miraculeuse  _ Collection have hit an all-time high. 

Sold out. Gone from stores, just like that. 

The ensuing commotion between the Twitter thread and the public’s reception of it is good PR for GABRIEL. Surprising, given that it was a villain who is rumored to have bought his product. So what if the face of their new brand seemed to be Nathalie’s alter ego?

Gabriel can live with that.

Well, apparently, Nathalie  _ can’t. _

Gabriel leaves her alone to wallow, stepping into his office as Nathalie cradles her head between her arms and the hideous velvet she’s trying to burrow into. He knows not to pester her as her brain slowly reboots back to normalcy. 

That is the least he can do for her at the moment. 

In another world, she might be calmer about the whole thing. Maybe she would have shrugged at the comments and expected people to move on because the public was fickle with their interests. 

She’d done so to the multitude of articles about her rise in his company during the early days of her employment. Not that it wasn’t through her own merit. She’d done so much back then,  _ too much _ that Gabriel and Emilie took notice of her far too quickly.

Maybe he should have stayed with her. Silent and unassuming; letting the minutes tick by as she gathers her wits and lets everything about the outside world fade into nothing. Him, sat by the pit in the middle of the atelier, simply waiting for her. 

Then again, his presence will only urge her to hasten her efforts into  _ acting  _ fine and that will do them both no favors.

Still, the feeling that he  _ should have stayed _ blooms heavily in his gut, as he settles on one of his plush couches. He  _ wants  _ to comfort her in this odd circumstance, whether as her boss or as her friend. 

He has done so before; when her body has betrayed her after their exploits in super-villainy. 

_ But, _ his stubborn mind blurts out, _ all of those moments are between Hawkmoth and Mayura.  _

Even when their villain personas are shed and they stand as Gabriel and Nathalie, he fervently clings to the fact that all the lingering touches, the smiles, the concern ebbing from her to him, him to her, all stem from the fact that Hawkmoth would hate for anything to happen to  _ his _ Mayura.

He has thought about it from the very start, from the very moment she clung to his suit jacket as he carried her after her first use of the Miraculous.

He has believed it for almost just as long too.

So, it is with that idea firmly lodged in his thick skull that he disregards the  _ want _ to be a comforting presence to Nathalie (as comforting as he can be), even when he knows that there are budding feelings taking root in his chest.

Gabriel sighs. 

It’s been building, he knows. Hawkmoth and Mayura aside, it has something to do with Nathalie’s proximity to Gabriel, in this time where he’s shunned everyone else. Only Nathalie remained, an immovable rock standing tall beside the grief that felt immaculate and unending. 

And Gabriel isn’t as thick as anyone assumes; he  _ knows _ Nathalie harbors feelings for him, now more than ever. 

Despite it all, despite being  _ him. _

He wants to ask her why.

As much as he ignores it, before and now, it is her resolute loyalty to his goal that has slowly endeared her to him. Loyalty that he scarcely deserves, all things considered. 

Even when he knows that she will not get the ending she deserves, she pushes herself to give  _ him _ what he so wishes.

Gabriel thinks he ought to repay it,  _ her, _ in some way. The first realizations of that ended with moleskine sketch pads, pages filled with countless designs named after her. The months went on and the designs grew in number and before long, Gabriel was buried deep in a collection he can say that he is proud of. 

But honestly, and Gabriel knows, that might not even be enough.

He knows what  _ would  _ be, but he isn’t brave enough to admit it just yet.

* * *

FRAGRANCE > COLLECTIONS > MIRACULEUSE > EAU DE LAVANDE

  


GABRIEL  
Eau de Lavande by GABRIEL

This item is currently not available.

DESCRIPTION  
Eau de Lavande, an ode to Paris’ supervillainess and the other half of Eau de Violette. This majestic blend of lavender, tuberoses, and wormwood is exceedingly and unapologetically floral in everything it stands for, with an undercurrent of sharpness that, surprisingly, is subtle and compassionately calming. 

When it lingers in the air, and when it touches skin, it is a reminder of lavender fields within the trailing shadows of a city. Of Parisian rain and open windows, potted plants littering balconies, where danger mixes with memories far too domestic to let go.

FRAGRANCE > COLLECTIONS > MIRACULEUSE > EAU DE VIOLETTE

  
  


GABRIEL  
Eau de Violette by GABRIEL

This item is currently not available.

DESCRIPTION  
Eau de Violette, based on one of the two villains of Paris; with an unmistakably floral and woody aroma that bellies a bitterness, spiciness, and freshness that would not work, but does. Amber and violet leaves, with a mixture of musk, grass, and lavender, make up a bottle; and as confusing as it is, there is also a potency that it hides with ease.

It is a reminder of businesses with a suggestion of humor. Never linear, with how the day jumps from day to night to day again.

* * *

Alright. 

Nathalie smells _ nothing _ like  _ Eau de Lavande. _

Gabriel has taken immense pleasure in wearing drops of  _ Lavande _ before he heads up to his room. It isn’t a scent meant for nightly activities but all the same, there is something calming about it that even the smallest hint of it can soothe a terrible day. 

Maybe that’s why the blurb on their website says as much because he remembers mentioning it once or twice to Mlle. Cerise whenever she ends up attempting any sort of conversation with him. 

To the point: it (Nathalie’s cologne) is an odd thing to verify because  _ Eau de Lavande  _ is the scent based around her. 

Well, around Mayura— so he  _ does  _ have expectations that it would be the scent that will greet him.

Nevertheless, it happens like this:

Gabriel squares his shoulders and holds his posture high. The afternoon sun shines through the open curtains of the atelier. Beautiful, if not for the somber shadow lurking by the door.

That’s him. He’s lurking, having entered the atelier from wherever he retreated to, to leave Nathalie in peace and to think.

The clicking of Nathalie’s keyboard is all he hears. She has yet to notice his presence in the room, surprising in itself considering the fact that Nathalie is always aware of him. 

Most of the time.

Quietly, he makes his way toward her until he is directly in front of her still form. She has yet to look up and it is telling that she is so focused on her screen. 

Gabriel breathes in deep.

_ That _ is what startles Nathalie to move.

He catches her easily when she shoots up, holding her by her arms when the abruptness of it unbalances her. She looks up at his face and the question that lights up on her features doesn’t need to be said when he can see it clearly enough.

A minute passes before he lets go. 

At least it looks as though she’s gotten her bearings back. Nathalie blinks for a moment, probably still in shock, but it passes quickly enough and she nods at him as she resumes her post. The blurring red on her cheeks is difficult to get rid of in his thoughts. 

Gabriel watches all of this before he heads back to his own station, hiding a smile along the way.

The fact that she smells like _Eau de Violette,_ however odd that smells like to him because he doesn’t quite like it as much as _Lavande_ , makes him feel absolutely _giddy_ inside.

* * *

**Chat Noir**

milady

**Chat Noir**

miladyyyyy

**Chat Noir**

have you seen this???

**Chat Noir**

https://twitter.com/archekoeln/status/9731919837467659191

**Ladybug**

??????????

**Ladybug**

what

* * *

Gabriel reads more of the comments on the thread, brows furrowed in that irritatingly obvious way that he’s known for. 

The one where you ought not to poke a lion with a stick, not when they haven’t fed the poor thing. 

He looks like he’ll pounce on the first person to bother him, with how his focus is entirely on the growing list of people he would dearly love to throw into the Seine if given the chance.

Nathalie is already resting in her room, having spent the last few hours attempting to finish her tasks for the day. He found it prudent  _ not  _ to tell her about the public’s opinions, although knowing her, she might have already seen the comments for herself.

His hands itch for something to do. Nooroo floats beside him, wary of the sharp downturn of his lips as he fiddles with the Butterfly on his chest. 

Even the small kwami has an idea as to what’s currently going through his master’s mind— muddled thoughts weighing the pros and cons of appearing in public in order to, possibly, scare the Parisian who’s giving Nathalie grief.

(Mayura. Not Nathalie. But it’s also Nathalie.)

“I’m not going to do it, Nooroo,” Gabriel finally says, somehow lifting the spirits of his kwami with that decision alone. A breath passes and Nooroo glances at Gabriel, bowing his head before phasing through the wall, out of sight.

Gabriel ignores him. Goes back to reading comments.

He wants to block them instead, but if he does, there won’t be any way for him to know what else they will write about Mayura. 

Maybe it’s better to suffer the knowledge that half of the population of Paris has rot in their brains than be ignorant.

* * *

Trends for you

Trending in Paris  
Hawkmoth  
34.6k tweets

Trending in Paris  
#Mayura  
21.6k tweets

Trending in Paris  
#Miraculeuse  
20.1k tweets

Trending in Paris  
StyleQueen  
21.7k tweets

* * *

Currently, Paris, as a whole, is absolutely enamored with the idea of a villain showing a side of her no one would have ever expected. 

Months of monsters fashioned from the emotions of Paris meant nothing when they’ve seen how Mayura's expression morphed when she talked to Hawkmoth; how there was a softness to her brow, how her voice shifted from calculating villain to reassuring partner, how her dimples appeared with the small smile she gains, maybe from the concern (that people _assume_ from how Mayura answers) on the other line.

It is a striking visual, even behind the wall of villainy she often paraded herself with.

Clearly, there is more than meets the eye with their villains, and Paris, likely from the lack of any interesting piece of gossip, cling to the assumption that Mayura and Hawkmoth are the  _ something  _ that they wished Ladybug and Chat Noir were. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir have burned their own bridge, luckily still the duo that Paris loves, but, honestly? 

Honestly, Paris wishes there was more to it.

And in that sense, with the viral video now circulating social media with no intention of stopping, well, they’re slowly getting their fill.

Just with their villains instead.

* * *

Hawkmoth   
@givemeyourmiraculous

 _[Gif: A white butterfly perches itself on a gloved hand before another covers it. Black energy is seen coalescing into the hands and when the hand is removed, the white butterfly is now purple.]_

K O E L N @archekoeln

so, imagine if you will: you're minding your own business, filming for a project on the rooftop of le grand paris when #MAYURA shows up and basically takes you hostage. like, she lands in front of you, stares, 1/11

2:53 PM · FEB XX 20XX

* * *

**34.2K** Retweets **45K** Quote Tweets **76.2K** Likes

* * *

* * *

circlet 'sərklət @klarheit  
Replying to @givemeyourmiraculous

omfg

* * *

Chichichichichi @chichiriri  
Replying to @givemeyourmiraculous

@archekoeln It was nice knowing you. 

* * *

rip vine @ruinisms  
Replying to @givemeyourmiraculous

HOW ARE YOU VERIFIED

* * *

queen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ @imperatrice  
Replying to @givemeyourmiraculous and @runisms 

Just verified? How does he already have 1m followers??? 

* * *

K O E L N @archekoeln  
Replying to @givemeyourmiraculous

ASHDGKJHGQK NO PLS DON;T SEND AN AKUMA MY WAY

* * *

Mayura refuses to leave their lair  _ unless  _ absolutely necessary.

Once upon a time, she would often wear him down with requests to accompany his Akuma of the Day™, and he would often prevent her (most of the time, at least) in fear of her health. When the Miraculous was fixed, he acquiesced to her requests but only until a point, and still, he often remained by her side every time he thought she would falter.

Little by little, she got better. He trusted her more to be in the field. 

_ But now— _

She says it’s something about the way people seem to be on the lookout during every attack. 

The last akuma he sent could have  _ won  _ him his goal had Mayura come by to assist them but she is stuck in the lair with him, half-heartedly controlling a sentimonster. Even her own motions, muted and stilted, are palpable from the way she orders her creation around.

The whispers of Paris float back into the room and it is difficult to  _ ignore _ them when they are as loud as rabid sports fans who’ve been deprived of their win.

Mayura vanishes in a flash of light and in her place, Nathalie appears, tired eyes grasping at his still transformed form. She tuts, one, two, three times, before shaking her head.

“I’ll go ahead sir,” Nathalie says, as silently as she can. Hawkmoth hears her anyway, nodding. He watches as she stands on the lift that will take her back to the atelier.

Silence fills the room. Hawkmoth remains standing in place. 

The defeat isn’t as bitter as previous defeats have been. Truly, he is slightly annoyed that Mayura would keep herself from the public when he knows that she will do anything for him. Winning would have been easy had she descended on the heroes while they were weakened by his akuma.

It would have been glorious.

_ He would have won. _

At the same time, he wonders just why his heart doesn’t ache as much for the loss of this victory. It would mean Emilie alive, standing beside him, breathing and  _ right here _ where she belongs.

It would mean a full family, Adrien happy.

What would it mean for him? For Nathalie? 

_ I don’t know,  _ he decides.

Confusing. Why can’t he make up his mind? 

His cane beeps in his hand and, automatically, he answers the call from his assistant.

“Sir,” Nathalie begins. He can hear the frustration bubbling just from the tone of her voice. He doesn’t comment on it because he knows that she is just as frustrated as he is, if not more. “I’ll be out for an hour to fetch Adrien from school.”

He hums into the receiver. “Alright,” comes his baritone voice. “Let me know when you’re back.“

“Of course sir,” she replies before hanging up.

* * *

gaapu  logiice linlangin _[Image: Hawkmoth and Mayura are standing behind a chimney on an unspecified rooftop in Paris. Even with the distance, Hawkmoth is obviously leaning over Mayura’s shoulder, face far too close to her own.]_ i want you all to know that i’ve kept this to myself for so long  devoratus HEY!!!!!  resentiism _[First Image: Hawkmoth is gripping Mayura’s shoulders, faced towards her. They are looking at each other while Master Fu is in the background, trapped in a green sphere.]_ _[Second Image: Mayura looks like she’s in pain, gripping her head with a hand and her face scrunched, as though trying to hold it in. Beside her, Hawkmoth's attention is elsewhere and doesn't quite notice her yet.]_ _[Third Image: Hawkmoth holding onto a fainted Mayura. Although she still looks like she’s awake from how her eyes are slightly dazed, gazing at the worried pout Hawkmoth is giving her. He has both hands cradling her back, as support.]_ _[Fourth Image: Hawkmoth still holding onto Mayura.]_ _[Fifth Image: Hawkmoth is still holding onto Mayura. She has a hand gently on his cheek and Hawkmoth all but melts into her touch, having closed his eyes. The regret he has on his features is obvious even though Mayura herself is smiling at him.]_ _[Sixth Image: Hawkmoth still holding onto Mayura. This time, her hand is on his chest as they both gaze at each other.]_ Let me preface this by saying that I’m a videographer and I had cameras set up to take a short shot of the Eiffel Tower from different angles a few months back but then that whole thing happened and I came back to… this.  No sound though because I didn’t need that but I wish I caught the audio.  I already sent the whole thing it caught to the Ladyblog for them to show it to Ladybug but, well, I also wanted to share some snippets of what I caught.  bravouros husband and wife husband and wife husband and wife  cucumbers husband and wife? how do we know that? they’ve never been interviewed. it’s not like they’ll ever be interviewed.  vinxrum I don’t understand where the fascination with Paris’ supervillains is coming from but knowing this hellsite, I’m not too surprised people are shipping them like this.  verschlafe hey, at least they’re a married couple! look at lb and cn? people keep pushing them but lb has said a lot of time that she doesn’t feel that for cn. and cn has been repeatedly saying that he respects lb’s wishes and that fans shouldn’t really post about wanting them together when he’s sticking with lb even tho  even tho we all know he loves her so much he’s so dedicated to her  i lov  hhhhhh  Source: linlangin #what is paris smoking these days i want that#hawkyura#???????#THATS THEIR TAG APPARENTLY 68,492 notes 

* * *

It must have been a month or two (or more?) since that first thread. Gabriel has lost count. For all intents and purposes, Nathalie is coping well now,  _ somehow. _

And right now, because she has gotten used to the scandal, _ somehow, _ Gabriel finds himself asking Nathalie to go out on an errand. A simple one. 

Get fabric swatches from the main office. Nothing too difficult or excessive that would cause her harm on her way.

It has been thirty minutes since she called and if nothing has changed from the way Paris handles traffic, then she will be out for an hour or two.

While Gabriel would like for her to stay put in the manor instead, she still has her job to do. She does have the glamour of her civilian identity to hide behind from the prying eyes of Paris’ media-consumed population but all that achieves is even more unneeded stress in her life as strangers end up gossiping far, far more about the villains than other, decidedly, important topics. 

But, like she says,  _ “I’m over it, sir. Best that we move on from that.” _

Except— 

Mayura still barely leaves his side. Their fights with the heroes remain the same as before. 

The losses are growing in number.

Gabriel still doesn’t know how to reconcile the fact that he’s slowly losing interest in getting Emilie back. 

Or at all. 

Nooroo, without being called by his master, floats towards him. He hums beside Gabriel, hoping to catch the man’s attention.

Gabriel only glares at his kwami. He tries to draw his attention back to the screen in front of him, to the design he is still trying to work on when he notices it.

He’s designing a suit instead of the dress he had been thinking of. It’s not the type his wife often wears, a jersey wrap suit in dark colors, when she prefers flowy, long sundresses and straight tailored whites. The model is faceless but the smidge of red on what should be her hair, as well as the high bun, alerts him of just who he had been drawing unconsciously.

The sketchbook by his table sits, inconspicuous. Gabriel knows, though, how his thoughts are starting to bleed from paper to his design tablet.

(And maybe, to an actual mannequin?)

“Master?” Nooroo prompts, flying close, only to watch Gabriel's finger still on the screen. Gabriel stares at the design for a few more seconds before he saves it, closing the program with a flourish.

He exhales. 

“I’ll rest. Let me know when Nathalie comes back,” he says to Nooroo, before he leaves the room.

* * *

Nathalie returns to the manor, almost three hours later, to find Gabriel at his desk, staring blankly at his desktop screen. He is unresponsive at her entrance to his office and Nathalie immediately hears sirens blaring at the back of her head.

The swatches he’d asked her are placed on her table. Gabriel still has yet to notice her presence. 

Nooroo flies around his head, nudging at his master’s hair. Nathalie sees the odd color of Gabriel’s cheeks (a surprising shade of pink) that she wonders what had happened during her time away.

“Sir? Are you okay?” She approaches him slowly, waiting to be acknowledged. When he doesn’t, and when she finally stands beside him, she gently pushes him aside and reads through the article displayed on the screen, eyes darting through the page fast enough that the words are blurring. She catches sight of a few choice words:  _ Hawkmoth, Twitter, verified;  _ and it feels like she might implode if not for the hand resting on her shoulder.

Gabriel looks apologetic enough but it doesn’t matter if he is. Not when social media is, once again, raving about the news that  _ Hawkmoth has a verified Twitter account and his only post is implying that he has a target set out for the person who first posted about Mayura— _

But she already knew about the account. The verified icon was new though, so maybe that is what he’s looking apologetic for.

It's not.

It takes approximately five seconds to find out what  **it** is though.

“You what?!” Nathalie shrieks, her voice two octaves higher than normal. She’s now reading the next tab, where his Twitter messages are opened and— well, Gabriel still looks apologetic when he nods, proving to her that even  _ he _ thinks that agreeing is one of the dumbest ideas he’s had in awhile.

And he has had them in  _ spades. _ The 'fake dating' incident comes to mind, quietly making its way in the forefront of Nathalie’s thoughts. The pigeon man. The baby. 

Gods, the baby. She shivers at the very reminder of that day.

“In my defense,” he goes on to say as if it’ll matter. Nathalie eyes him carefully. Gabriel retracts his hand from her shoulder, looking almost contrite. “I didn’t know what that meant.”

“You didn’t—” Oh god her head is starting to throb. Curse this man (who she would do anything for) who knew absolutely _nothing_ about social media. Adrien should teach him but it isn’t as though they’re talking _long_ _enough_ for that to happen. “You don’t know what Tumblr is but you _agreed_ to do that anyway?!” 

* * *

  
#STOP-USING-THAT-HAWKMOTH-FACE-OR-ELSE!!!  


* * *

warrior chat  
so, who broke it  
im not mad  
i just wanna know  


* * *

ninja carapace  
i broke  


* * *

warrior chat  
n  


* * *

labydug  
Stop???  


* * *

warrior chat  
  


* * *

what does th  
so i was thinking  


* * *

*insert bee movie script*  
thats ridiculous. you dont think. next  


* * *

what does th  
hmmm i’m going to go and cut someone  


* * *

labydug  
st o p  


* * *

dragon queen young and sweet only 17  
shouldn’t we talk about the thing?  


* * *

warrior chat  
the thing?  


* * *

ninja carapace  
the thing???  


* * *

solid viperion  
the thing????  


* * *

I’m on a horse  
  


* * *

labydug  
i said!! no!!!  


* * *

_pegasus has been kicked from the group_  


* * *

ninja carapace  
oof  
youll be missed pegasus  


* * *

_pegasus coming to you live @ nowhere_  


* * *

I’m on a horse  
You spoke too soon.  


* * *

solid viperion  
f  


* * *

ninja carapace  
anyway  
i read through the posts and im sending vibes to mayura  
if i had to keep up with grandpa, id be losing it  


* * *

dragon queen young and sweet only 17  
if that really was mayura.  


* * *

warrior chat  
whos the only one whod be that  


* * *

solid viperion  
that can’t be anyone other than mayura  


* * *

what does th  
imagine hawkmoth having an assistant  


* * *

labydug  
more than being an assistant  
they must be married though?  
alya cesaire called me the other day to show me a video of them  
on the rooftop  
incriminating evidence  


* * *

warrior chat  
wait  
are we allowed to see it  
ive seen screenshots but i wanna see the vid!!!!  


* * *

labydug  
i mean, i guess it’s alright to share it here  


* * *

ninja carapace  
can i not. ive seen it and let me tell you  
theyre worse than   


* * *

what does th  
_worse than who?_  


* * *

ninja carapace  
uh  
forget i said anything  


* * *

dragon queen young and sweet only 17  
so, video? i admit, i’m curious as well.  


* * *

*insert bee movie script*  
why do you want to see an old couple being gross?  


* * *

dragon queen young and sweet only 17  
why don't you?  


* * *

labydug  
girls  


* * *

labydug  
[https://ladyblog.fe/IuU87Ly3.mp4](/)  


* * *

warrior chat  
kjahsdkajhsd  
okay   
old people flirting  
i have regrets  


* * *

ninja carapace  
i did tell you  


* * *

solid viperion  
but doesn’t this mean that you should look for a couple then?  
well, a married couple  


* * *

warrior chat  
ew gross  
but also true  
milady?  


* * *

labydug  
i mean, if they weren’t together together, would they act like that?  
their uh relationship aside,  
i hope paris stops talking about them soon  
it's been what, a couple of months and  
it's really awkward listening to the gossip  
as a civilian, i mean  


* * *

what does th  
: )  
if only they could talk about ladynoir instead  


* * *

* * *

Nathalie wishes she didn’t  _ know _ what a Tumblr was.

In her defense, she had to know what people had been saying about… it, and every social media was information.

So now, to further save herself from embarrassment, she had to push Gabriel away from the screen as she types out her only post. 

Of all the corners of the internet, he had to settle  _ here. _

And on his orders too...

(Isn’t it a good thing she loves him then, to suffer like this?)

“You’re going to regret this sir,” she murmurs before opening the first ask she ever gets.

* * *

hawkmothsassistant I'm going to regret this, aren't I?  #q&a #Hawkmoth #Sir if you're reading this #I hope you know that this is a bad idea 339,192 notes 

* * *

hawkyura  hawkmothsassistant hawkmothsassistant **anonymous** asked:MAYURA?!?!?!  **hawkmothsassistant** answered:No.  #ITS MAYURA #rb #HAWKMOTH Q&A 13,048 notes 

hawkyura  hawkmothsassistant hawkmothsassistant **anonymous** asked:I can’t believe this is a thing.  **hawkmothsassistant** answered:What makes you think that the actual Hawkmoth will know what Tumblr is? Or will even answer any of your questions?  #point taken #rb #HAWKMOTH Q&A 4,342 notes 

hawkyura  hawkmothsassistant hawkmothsassistant **anonymous** asked:Now I’m more interested in knowing how you became his assistant!  **hawkmothsassistant** answered:I was the unlucky person who found him transforming into Hawkmoth during work hours, hence, I am now obligated to be his assistant.  #just tell us you love him #rb #HAWKMOTH Q&A 3,201 notes 

hawkyura  hawkmothsassistant hawkmothsassistant **hawkyura** asked:#hawkyura  **hawkmothsassistant** answered:Is that a type of exotic food? I’m sorry I don’t know what that is.  hawkyura AJKSDHLJH JUST ADMIT IT  #smh im the only one brave enough to ask off anon  #rb #HAWKMOTH Q&A 7,391 notes 

hawkyura  hawkmothsassistant hawkmothsassistant **anonymous** asked:So did you know someone posted a bunch of photos of you and your husband?  **hawkmothsassistant** answered:A husband? I don’t have that.  #untrue but go off i guess #rb #HAWKMOTH Q&A 5,910 notes 

hawkyura  hawkmothsassistant hawkmothsassistant **anonymous** asked:Why does he keep akumatizing that pigeon guy?  **hawkmothsassistant** answered:He thinks Mr. Ramier is due his victory one of these days.  #i love that you know the actual person’s name #rb #HAWKMOTH Q&A 7,532 notes 

hawkyura  hawkmothsassistant hawkmothsassistant **anonymous** asked:Just the thought of Hawkmoth valuing a promise is sending me  **hawkmothsassistant** answered:You’d be surprised at how willing he is to do anything for a promise.  #this poses the question of #exactly what did he promise mayura to get her to help him?? #rb #HAWKMOTH Q&A 1,209 notes 

hawkyura  hawkmothsassistant hawkmothsassistant **anonymous** asked:So, why did he promise to make an Tumblr in the first place?  **hawkmothsassistant** answered:Actually, I don’t know. He sprung the idea to me and made me do this.  #rb #HAWKMOTH Q&A 1,631 notes 

hawkyura  hawkmothsassistant hawkmothsassistant **anonymous** asked:Wait. Wait. If you’re answering for Hawkmoth, can I ask why you use GABRIEL’s Miraculeuse collection? It’s sold out now because of you!  **hawkmothsassistant** answered:Maybe it smells good and I liked it? There’s really no other reason than that.  #SAME #i tried buying it too but it was already sold out #rb #HAWKMOTH Q&A 931 notes 

hawkyura  hawkmothsassistant hawkmothsassistant **anonymous** asked:Does Hawkmoth often tell you that he loves you through akumatizing the pigeon guy? Because I feel like it would be better if he said it outright.  **hawkmothsassistant** answered:I’d like to say that he isn't my husband. He is my boss.  #y the f u lyin #y u always lyin #hmm omg stop f lyin #rb #HAWKMOTH Q&A 11,283 notes 

* * *

The full acceptance of Gabriel’s feelings only happens after a string of unintended sleepless nights, more or less  _ maybe _ a few more weeks (months? What is time after all?) after the whole of Paris has decided to tone down their obsession over their villains.

The timeline is somewhat skewered at this point. Paris justifies it with the fact that Mayura is barely out any more that they cannot be bothered to let go of the gossip because hiding basically means there really  _ is _ something to talk about. 

No one really expects it to last  _ this  _ long.

The infrequency of Hawkmoth’s attacks on Paris helps in their speculating. And at this point, even Gabriel doesn’t know when he started to seriously think about his feelings for Nathalie to an even deeper degree or even how he’s finally coming to terms with it. 

Maybe it was on the day he read through that godforsaken thread and mulled over the way he could see Mayura (Nathalie’s) affection for him, shown through the shaky screen of a mobile phone. 

Maybe it was how he dabs  _ Lavande _ every night since its creation, even before the whole incident exploded in their faces. He has never really thought of it more than just support for his own brand, but in light of the last few weeks, maybe it was a sign.

Maybe it was just the way he worked. That it takes him far too long to mull over his thoughts on the matter, but when they do settle, they are like countless freight trains coming into contact with his body, constantly, unendingly.

But it’s the realization of wanting to share them with her, on a dreary and cold December night, that has him at his wit’s end. It feels abrupt, just to declare it to her when they have worked so amicably all these years now, both as friends and coworkers.

That abruptness feels right  _ now  _ though, and if he doesn’t grab hold of it, Gabriel doesn’t know when he will be able to again.

So, it’s on that night that will find Hawkmoth and Mayura trapezing across the rooftops of the city they continue to slowly terrorize, all in hopes of a wish that Gabriel is sorely losing the will to fulfill. 

And, he reiterates in his head that,  _ yes,  _ he has yet to tell Nathalie about his desire to stop because he is afraid that she will rebuke him and that it will cause unintended friction between them. 

Her dedication to his plans has always astounded him. Every day, he is reminded of how much she is giving up just to help him, in spite of the pain and the unintended agony it used to cause her. Even though the Peacock miraculous is fixed, it still doesn’t deter the fact that Nathalie herself is yet to be back to full health. 

But what if she thinks it a waste of her time? 

In fact, what happens next after he says what he wants to say?

He has already come to the conclusion that he likes Nathalie. Nathalie as Nathalie and Nathalie as Mayura. He likes her in the way teenagers do their first crushes, except he is _still_ _married_ —

Nothing will really prepare him for the heartache of thinking about Emilie slowly fizzling out of existence, in her state of half-dead, half-alive by the sanctuary below their home. And yet, all the same, time marches forward, slow as it is, and something (someone) is willing to push him from the stagnating puddle he’s submerged himself in.

But first:

Getting Mayura out of the house would be a herculean feat. Nathalie was easier to persuade, but given that Gabriel feels the need to flaunt dramatically (or maybe because he is still,  _ still,  _ undecided, or what?  _ Make up your mind. _ ), he opts to confess underneath the dim, yellow light of the full moon, under the guise of their alter egos instead.

Later, maybe, when they’re both alone in the manor, he will say it again; from Gabriel to Nathalie instead.

So he asks. In the quiet of his lair, with his butterflies settled around them like a scattering of flower petals beneath the pale moonlight, before Nathalie can even assume that they were up to their old tricks once more, he  _ asks.  _

Even with the earnestness that unintentionally bleeds out of him,  _ even _ with the noise and gossip of the city dwindling as the night wore on, there is a hint of trepidation that lines the upturn of her brows at his question. Even when she had said that it didn’t bother her, it was obvious enough that she still wanted to separate herself from the stories the public painted of Mayura.

“Can’t you stay here instead?” Nathalie asks, half-heartedly, watching as Gabriel fiddled with his brooch.

“I can,” he says. “But I won’t.” Nooroo appears for the shortest of moments, dipping his head towards Nathalie before he vanishes once more, pulled by the miraculous as Hawkmoth replaces Gabriel’s form.

Hawkmoth waits, a gloved hand offered towards her. Nathalie shakes her head at first, staring at him.

“Why do you want to go outside, sir? You _ never _ want to go outside,” she questions instead.

“I feel the need to stretch my legs. Isn’t that enough of an answer?” He easily replies. The furrow of her brows tells him that she doesn’t believe  _ that _ at all. Of course, she wouldn’t. Gabriel rarely has an idea that isn’t formed with careful deliberation of what-ifs and conclusions that will benefit him in some way.

And yet, all the same, the impulsive nature of his is not lost on Nathalie. He knows that  _ she knows _ that. 

He’s banking on her realizing that.

“You have something planned, don’t you?” 

Hawkmoth smirks. “Of course not. Now, will you join me or will I have to go out in the cold by myself?” 

* * *

## 

DATE, NOVEMBER, 20xx

WRITTEN TRANSCRIPT OF LATE NIGHT WITH DR. RED

DR. RED:

Alright listeners! We’ll be talking one more call for the night. Heartaches and love problems, familial relations, even general advice— I’m here to help you get through that and get you moving past them.

[The phone rings in the background. DR. RED picks it up.]

DR. RED:

And here comes our last caller.

DR. RED:

Hi! Thank you for calling Late Night. D’you want to introduce yourself to our audience?

[There is silence on the other line. DR. RED waits for a few seconds before moving to cut the call for another person but before she can, someone coughs.]

CALLER:

Call me Monarch.

DR. RED:

Oh wow, that’s a deep voice! Well then Monarch, I understand you have a lovely question to wrap up the night?

MONARCH:

Not a question. More, seeking advice, if you will.

DR. RED:

Well that’s what we’re here for. So, what can we do for you? Is it love? Family? Friends?

MONARCH:

No, it’s of— well— I’d like to hear your opinion about asking someone out. _Formally._ You’ve known that they have feelings for you and you’ve only just realized that you also harbor the same kind of feelings for them. So how would you say, you would, _tell_ them?

DR. RED:

We can work with that. You don’t need to worry about a thing. If she feels the same, then just show her that you return her feelings. Maybe ask her out. What does she love doing? You could always start there.

MONARCH:

How would _you_ like to be asked out? Or, how would _you_ tell them?

DR. RED:

Oh, for me? Well! I hope this isn’t actually a prank now!

[DR. RED laughs. MONARCH grumbles on the other side, but is silent.]

DR. RED:

Oh don’t worry. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, Monarch. Seems like you want to get the advice part over with!

DR. RED:

But, it’s very simple. If it were me in your position?

DR. RED:

I’d just tell them.

## 

* * *

The Eiffel Tower is as cliche a location as ever but it is also the highest point in Paris and, Gabriel tells himself, for what he will be doing tonight, he wants to see the lights of the city, the backdrop of colors, and then, hopefully, Mayura’s face when it tints pink when he confesses.

Butterflies flock his stomach. He imagines them all, settling, as he weighs his thoughts in his head.

The pair stood on the tower’s observation deck, watching Paris move slowly through the night. 

“This is awfully familiar,” Mayura says, watching as he walks ahead. Familiar is an understatement when they both know that they have been at that same spot months ago. 

Different circumstances, a different story to tell. 

Nothing happened then, so Gabriel fully expects that Nathalie will expect nothing out of their little outing. She  _ should _ be unaware of his plan. 

Still, she knows that there’s  _ something. _

Hawkmoth paraded this ‘outing’ as a reprieve from the stuffiness of his lair. But even so, he is almost _excited_ at the prospect of _telling_ her. He hasn’t even planned _anything_ at all, other than the words, the—

“Hawkmoth?” He hears her calling out to him.

_ —confession. _

Maybe he ought to stop using that word in his head. This is an  _ understanding. _ He  _ wants _ her to know that he feels the same in whatever regard she holds himself at. When later comes, he hopes to have all the answers he needs.

He turns around to face her. The expression on her features, a little peeved, more confused, shines like a beacon for him to follow. He watches the puff of her cheeks in the startlingly cold December night and the way she taps her closed fan on her forearm, bleeding impatience as he remains silent with his intentions. 

And maybe it’s just  _ that.  _ Him watching Mayura as she shivers in her clothing, magic be damned. As she holds her gaze with his own, wonder in her eyes. 

As he approaches; as he puts his hands on her shoulders; as he stares, unflinchingly ahead, watching, when he never did before.

“I know,” Hawkmoth says, just like that.

Mayura’s reaction is a non-reaction. It barely counts as one when all she does is stare at him. 

This time, before she can move away, or even before he loses the fragile will he’s built up from that small pronouncement of his feelings, he takes her into his arms. 

Hawkmoth dips Mayura low, carefully cradling her body. Her hands are wrapped around his shoulders, linked behind his neck. His heart is beating twice as fast, face flushed beneath the silver mask he wore. Something about the way she’s looking at him, enamored, breathless, in love, takes him far away from Paris; far from his sins; far from everything that should matter.

He feels like nothing does matter but the way his hands are settled on the small of her back, positioned intentionally so that she doesn’t fall.

Maybe nothing has mattered for a long time.

Nothing he’s done, at least. 

Mayura stares at him with wide, reflective eyes. She’s searching, probably, for any sign of a lie on his face. Something about her eyes astound him, as though the stars themselves twinkled beneath the purple and pink. 

Maybe it looks like he’s scowling because she blows at his face and laughs. He retaliates the same way, and before long, they are laughing, still in each other's arms, still in that silly position, basking in each other’s presence. It's been a while since he laughed so freely, without the maliciousness of his act as Hawkmoth, or the politeness that he should show to the right company.

The thought of laughing (like this, being  _ this _ happy) with Mayura (with Nathalie) sobers him quickly.

“I see you’re using  _ Lavande _ this time,” Hawkmoth says, standing upright. 

“I’ve always used _Violette_ so I thought using _Lavande_ this time would be a surprise,” Mayura retorts easily, attempting to right herself. She accepts the hand he offers, and gently, is guided by the taller man to stand. The smile that dances on her lips, a little curve as he notices her dimples, sends him on a metaphorical high. 

“Should we issue a press release? At least that would get them to buy  _ Violette _ instead,” he offers, enjoying how he gets to hold her, his hands resting on the small of her back.

“And give GABRIEL  _ more _ free endorsement? I do think you’d have to get them to pay me,” she counters playfully. “Besides,  _ Violette _ has been selling out as well. You can’t have one without the other, as the public likes to say.”

Hawkmoth’s grin widens. The time he spent crawling through social media isn’t without its positives. “You aren’t on their payroll,” he reminds her. A joke that only both of them knew the punchline to. 

It makes Mayura smile, the irony of it all. 

She closes her eyes. Breathes in deeply. He can see the way her brows furrow, how she’s deciding in her mind, how she looks away. The tremble of her arms is evident against his.

“Are you sure?” She asks, just like that.

Hawkmoth mulls over her words. If she lets him, he can still go back— pull back the veil and shield his eyes from the expression she will make when he tells her how he’s joking, that it isn’t true at all. 

He can do that. She’s given him permission.

But Hawkmoth (Gabriel) doesn’t feel like going back. Doesn't even feel the nagging guilt he thought he would.

And so, with love (or adoration? Admiration? Something else he still can’t name? All of the above?), he replies, simply, “I am.”

* * *

officiallyladyblogging **18,201** likes  
**officiallyladyblogging** We thought they’d gone to hiding but look at what we have here! Thanks to @roni_cosplays for sending this photo! HEY @ladybug.official @thecatsoutofthebag ITS YOUR TURN!!! #LADYNOIR #HAWKYURA  
.  
.  
.  
_[Image: Hawkmoth dipping Mayura on the Eiffel Tower’s observation deck. His hands are supporting her as she clings to him. The smiles that play on both their faces are neither mischievous nor sarcastic._  
_It looks like they’re having fun.]_  
View all 4,291 comments **telmes** AFFSSHNDIEND  
**telmes** AGGSUZNSO  
**lerisia** WELL!! That's compelling!!  
**yyrz** 💙💙💕💜😂💜💕💜💜💕💕💕  
**thecatsoutofthebag** why can't I dip you like that @ladybug.official  
**ladybug.official** ???!??!CHATFDAGSSSLLS 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

  
#cararogue-is-canon-like-ladynoir-isnt  


* * *

warrior chat  
just so yall know  
im still sad about that name  


* * *

labydug  
  


* * *

what does th  
oh don't worry chat. no one else likes it too.  


* * *

warrior chat  
anyway  
fellas i have a question  


* * *

ninja carapace  
shoot my man  


* * *

warrior chat  
how do you tell your father that you know that he’s seeing  
his uh  
his friend  
and that you accept her as your already technically mom  
i guess in this case i should call her my step-mom but  
you know  
how do i break it to them that ive been known  
and that they shouldnt hide in their room all day  
like, just tell me? im fine with it!!  


* * *

labydug  
……….chat  


* * *

ninja carapace  
my dude  


* * *

warrior chat  
an addendum:  


* * *

what does th  
  


* * *

warrior chat  
shes shouting happily i think? maybe he finally confessed  
SHES YELLING IM SO CURIOUS  
my uh my father will get mad if i go inside  
my kwami says to go for it but  
i had to get your opinions first??? and  


* * *

ninja carapace  
MY DUDE  


* * *

labydug  
C H At  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits list for code either used or modified:
> 
> [Twitter Template for AO3 (newest layout) by RATTLEBONES](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Guide_to_Coding_and_Fanworks/works/26754208)   
>  [How to Mimic Social Media in an AO3 Work by aerynevenstar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664164)   
>  [Discord (Dark Theme) Work Skin by Heterochromia_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470?view_adult=true)   
>  [AO3 Workskin Testing and Tutorials by junietuesday25](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531333/chapters/48733844)   
>  [A3! LIME Work Skin by associate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243)   
>  [Repository by gadaursan ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/53440558)   
>  [Screenplay Skin by astronought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663495/chapters/41658683#workskin)   
>  [AO3 Workskin for Forum Thread by fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Guide_to_Coding_and_Fanworks/works/27063988)   
>  [How to Make Tumblr posts on AO3 by phyripo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474979)   
>  [Tumblr-style CSS Tweaks by Aposiopesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099596/chapters/50203892)   
>  [How to Override the Archive's Automated Chapter Headers by C Ryan Smith (AiedailEclipsed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737931/chapters/39262852)
> 
> image/other credits:
> 
> the selfie image background is from [© Jorge Royan / http://www.royan.com.ar](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Paris_-_Rooftops_-_Eiffel_Tower_from_Montmartre_-_1991.jpg)  
> most icons used are from official art from various other fandoms.  
> the two perfume bottles are edited from [this stock image by ](https://www.pexels.com/photo/chanel-paris-eua-de-parfum-bottle-755992/)[jess bailey designs](https://www.pexels.com/@jessbaileydesign).  
> the matching chat noir and ladybug icons on the dm portion are from [epiphanyicons @ tumblr](https://epiphanyicons.tumblr.com/post/189257410708).  
> most urls that were used for the twitter/tumblr/instagram portions are various old urls that i've used throughout the years/am using currently. basically apart from (3), those are all me.  
> [lastly, the cursed hawkmoth image is from this thread.](https://nep-h.tumblr.com/post/632905661341122560)
> 
> if you read all the notes up till here, good job! 👁👄👁💅🏻


End file.
